


Strength and Cardio

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Fear of Discovery, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Mitaka knows that Hux likes muscles, so he decides to go to the gym more often. Hux catches him there between shifts.





	Strength and Cardio

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt:
> 
> 3\. Public | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)

It only took a minute for Mitaka to see why Hux was so fascinated by Kylo Ren. The man was well-built and Hux almost drooled at the definition of the muscles of his arms and torso. Ren lapped up the silent admiration, and when Mitaka, balls-deep in Hux, got the view he’d requested — Hux enthusiastically sucking Ren off — his last stray thought before giving himself up entirely to his own pleasure was a question. Would Hux like him better and therefore keep him around for longer if he were more muscular?

Trouble was, thought Mitaka later, making plans before he fell asleep alone in his own bunk, he wasn’t built for muscle. His instructor in physical training at the academy had shrugged at him when he’d complained about having limbs that looked like lengths of string: _Doph my lad, some turn to bulk and some turn to bean. You’re the skinny bean type and there’s nothing wrong with that._

He resolved right before falling asleep that he would become the most stacked string bean on the ship. 

Of course when he woke he laughed at himself in the mirror and flexed his bicep to make his arm look like a piece of string with a knot in it. But throughout the day he looked at the other officers and wondered if maybe he _could_ bulk up a bit. He researched diet and exercise regimes on his datapad and by the end of his shift he had a plan.

Next morning, an hour before he usually rose, Mitaka hit the gym. A more experienced officer took pity on him and showed him correct technique for bicep curls and praised his tricep dips, but his attempt at completing three sets of crunches on the incline bench made her laugh so hard she snorted her water. He quit after only thirty minutes, promising himself that he would do this every morning until he looked at least a little bit less unimpressive.

He felt good. No, he felt _great._ Mitaka started his duty shift with the smug glow of someone who was _getting fit._ However, his feeling of superiority was not enough on its own to prise his aching body out of bed next morning: he needed gravity too to help him roll over and flop onto all fours on the floor by his bunk, and the bedframe to help haul himself to his feet. It was the thought of Hux salivating over his future, newfound muscle definition that got him back to the gym.

It took five standard weeks for Mitaka to become disappointed that Hux hadn’t noticed. There wasn’t _very_ much change, he had to admit, but he _felt_ more toned and he was _sure_ that he could see more muscle definition when he flexed his arms although his abs remained stubbornly smooth. Perhaps, he thought, he needed to step up his training plan and go for an extra session daily after his shift. 

No time like the present, mused Mitaka as he pulled on a clean vest and shorts that evening and set off for the officers’ gym. It was late and the gym was quiet as the tail end of alpha shift went to bed but the start of delta shift still scratched and yawned. Mitaka started with a short cardio warm up and by the time he moved on to bench work the gym was deserted. But not for long. Halfway through a set of dumbbell bench presses, a figure dressed for training stood next to Mitaka, blocking the harsh ceiling light.

Mitaka sat up and put his weights down. He smiled nervously up at Hux’s questioning glare.  
“I, um, I thought you might like it if I bulked up a little.”  
Hux straddled the narrow bench, facing Mitaka. He felt Mitaka’s arm and squeezed the bicep, making a happy little _mmhmm_ when Mitaka flexed. He sighed and smiled, catching Mitaka’s worried gaze.  
“I appreciate it. I have been watching, you know.”  
“You have?”

Hux leaned over, bit and kissed Mitaka’s modest bicep. He stroked Mitaka’s deltoid muscle and trailed soft fingertips up the slope of his trapezius, finally slipping his fingers into Mitaka’s sweat-damp hair. Hux kissed Mitaka gently on the lips, broke off to look around, then kissed harder, shifting closer and sliding his other hand inside Mitaka’s vest to massage his pectorals and tweak his nipple. Mitaka gasped and giggled.  
“I want to have you right here,” murmured Hux before growling and biting at the meatiest part of Mitaka’s shoulder. “Seeing you go to all this effort just to look good for me is such a fucking turn on.”  
Mitaka glanced around the deserted gym and stretched his neck to help Hux reach mor of his skin, hoping he kept his teeth well below collar level. He closed his eyes and groaned. “What if someone comes in? They’ll see!” Hux gave a soft laugh.  
“Well then, we better not take too long!”

Hux hooked his hands under Mitaka’s knees and yanked him up onto his lap, then shifted his hands to Mitaka’s arse. He snagged his fingers under the waistband of Mitaka’s shorts, tipped him over backwards and pulled his shorts down to mid-thigh in one move. Mitaka landed on his back on the bench, legs in the air, laughing. Hux produced a small container of anti-chafing sports lube from a pocket, knelt at the end of the bench and pulled Mitaka towards him. He worked quickly with slick fingers then pushed the front of his training pants down just far enough to free his hard cock, slicked it too and entered Mitaka a little roughly, making him cry out once. Mitaka wriggled for comfort, pulled his knees up higher with his hands then told Hux to _get a fucking move on!_

It could have been the unusual surroundings, the unpredictable chill currents from the air recycler, the frisson of possible discovery or the sheer speed and force of Hux’s rapid thrusts, but it was over in a few minutes. Hux came with a few cries gasped out around a mouthful of Mitaka’s pale skin then sat back on his heels to fix his clothing.

Hux helped pull Mitaka’s shorts up and sat back on the floor. Mitaka sat up after a few seconds and Hux draped his towel around Mitaka’s purpling neck and shoulder. He took a breath in to speak, to ask if Hux would return the favour since his cock was already hard and leaking, but the door hissed open and a half dozen chattering lieutenants distracted Mitaka as they made for the cardio machines. Once treadmills and trainers started up with buzzes and whines, Mitaka looked back at the space Hux had occupied, but the general was already gone.


End file.
